A First Time for Everything
by SugarTea
Summary: Finny always manages to rope me into these kinds of things. Phineas/Gene


**Author's Notes: This is a little something that I wrote for my good friend who requested something with a happy ending and Finny not dying. xD (If you're reading this, give me call! :P) It's supposed to take place before Finny jumps and breaks his leg, in case you didn't notice. As a warning, I did change the plot, so you can stop reading if you don't like that sort of thing. D: Oh, and I probably got Gene a little OOC. Writing as him was a lot harder than I thought, but I still had fun. :] Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review if you did! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**A Separate Peace**_

Finny always manages to rope me into these kinds of things. Sure, it _starts_ out with me studying peacefully in the library... but it ends with suicide jumps.

My arms were crossed defensively over my chest as I watch him prepare to climb up a tree. No, not _a _tree; _the_ tree. The one I'll be falling out of just a few minutes after Phineas. I guess it wouldn't be _too_ bad if it were only once. But I know... I know that if I survive this time, there will just be another day when I'll have to do it again.

Finny pauses after putting his hands on the bark, and he turns around to look at me with a confused expression. We stare at each other for a few moments before his blue eyes light up, and his face breaks out into a grin. He probably has an idea... No, he _definitely_ has one.

"Hey, Gene! I just had an idea!"

See, what did I tell you?

I continue to stare, and he looks at me expectantly. I sigh and give in. As usual.

"Well, what is it?" I ask dryly. His smile is enough to wash away every possible negative feeling.

"We should go together!" he says walking towards me. "Like a double-jump."

I know he'll get his way after he grabs my hand like that. Hell, even _he_ probably knows judging by how his eyes are dancing like he had just won the lottery. No, I'm not going to fight him off. But that doesn't stop me from trying.

"Let go of me! I can walk myself you know," I say while shaking my arm; but he's already pulling me towards the tree. He stops suddenly, causing me to run into his back. A brief whiff of summer grass overtakes my senses and next thing I know, Finny is looking straight at me with that same confused look on his face. It's like he's trying to figure something out.

He sighs before plopping down on the grass and I mirror him. It's not like I have a choice in that matter though, considering he's still holding onto my hand. I wonder if he just forgot to let go or doesn't realize he's still holding on. Finny does stuff like that sometimes. I never say anything about it, though; don't ask me why.

"Hey Gene? What was it like for you?" he asks out of the blue. I look at him strangely. It isn't like him to be so... vague.

"What was what like?"

I sound pretty dumb, but I reason my question is justified.

"To kiss for the first time."

I don't know why I'm so surprised at his bluntness. I was the one who asked, and it _is_ Finny after all... But I still find myself completely speechless.

"I wouldn't know," I say finally. I'm pretty sure my face is getting redder by the second, but Finny doesn't notice. He's looking up at the sky with a sort of dreamlike expression, and he is using the arm that isn't holding my hand as a sort of pillow for his head.

I still feel pretty embarrassed. Almost in my senior year, and I've never kissed a girl before, not even on the cheek. I'm not really interested in them, to be honest. Besides, it's not like I've had the opportunity; even if I wanted to. You don't get a lot of those at an all boys' school…

Finny's laughter brings me out of my thoughts.

"Is that so? And here I always fancied you as a ladies' man," he says jokingly. I can't tell if he is making fun of me or not, but I get offended anyway.

"And how many girls have _you_ kissed?" I snap. I regret my question as soon as it leaves my mouth. I honestly don't want to know. Just the thought of Finny with some pretty girl makes me feel sick, and that bothers me because I don't know why. I must have been out of my mind if I thought he was never with a girl (or two, or three) just because I wasn't.

"None, actually," he says casually. "Not counting my mom or sister of course."

He turns to me so our noses are almost touching, and he searches my face again. My entire body heats up from the base of my feet to the tip of my hairline, but Finny's hand tightens around mine so I am unable to move away from him.

"You know," he whispers, "I'm glad that you never kissed anyone before."

My mouth goes dry and my body feels frozen. I'm thankful in a weird way, because I'm not sure what I would say if I could talk. I find out a second later that I wouldn't even get the chance anyway, because his lips are on mine in a second.

They are warm and soft, and everything you would imagine a kiss from Phineas would be like. His hand isn't holding onto mine anymore because they are both next to my head instead, supporting his weight. Something wet drags across my lower lip, and I shyly open my mouth. I feel him smile as his tongue enters and finds mine. I unconsciously wrap my arms around his neck and he leans in; pressing his body even closer to mine and deepening the kiss.

We stay like that for I don't know how long before he slowly pulls away. I look at him stricken with awe, and he laughs at my reaction before tumbling back to his previous spot. I stay perfectly still as scoots closer to me and laces our fingers together. I relax against his touch and he leans onto my shoulder.

Finny always manages to rope me into these kinds of things... The day starts off with studying in the library, and ends with me kissing my best friend. But I suppose that's one thing that I can at least look forward to.

**The End**


End file.
